Guardian Angel
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: She thought the whole world was against her. She believed no one loved her or cared about her, and that the only way out was to take her own life. But she was wrong. Someone did care. They made her see that she had a friend who was not willing to let her die. They made all the difference in the world. Not only did they help her through her dark time; they saved her life...


**Hey, guys! :) This is a story I wrote for Life is Strange. Recently got into this game, which I found and incredible, hard-hitting experience with so much going on - and to go on, depending on my own choices through the controller.**

**But what stuck in my mind most about this game - even more than the main storyline - was the arc of Kate Marsh. I found myself really feeling sorry for this character and wanting to help her through her dark time. So after playing the game and making all the choices that would help her out, I was inspired to write this. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange. It belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

The eighteen-year old blonde girl was smiling sweetly. She had a warm feeling inside her chest - and not solely because she'd just taken a sip from her cup of tea.

She was happy.

It had been such a long time since she had felt happy. After all she had suffered through no fault of her own, she had thought she would never feel happy again. She had thought she was doomed to feel alone and depressed with no one to look out for her.

Such dark, crippling feelings had actually driven her to want to take her own life.

She had in fact tried to do it and had almost succeeded - if not for the one other person in the room with her that evening.

The one person who had made a difference.

The one person who had proven she was loved, cared about and had done nothing wrong.

The one person who had saved her life.

"This room's looking a lot more like yours again..." The dark-haired girl grinned as she sat comfortably on the bed, relaxing in the orange evening light which kept through the window. "My parents are always saying to me when they visit, 'Max, why can't you keep your room as tidy as Kate's?!"

"I have to admit, I was pretty shocked when I finally realised what state I'd left this place get into..." Kate giggled softly before gazing thoughtfully down at the bedroom floor, which had recently had her clothes sewn across it for days. "Only...I was in a dark place at that time..."

Max extended a hand to rest it comfortingly on the blonde's back. "But you're passed that now, right?"

"Thanks to you..." Kate's eyes twinkled as she smiled at the other girl in all her gratitude towards her. "You made me see how wrong I was when I thought nobody cared about me... When I thought the only way out of my pain was to..."

Kate went quiet. She didn't finish her sentence.

She didn't need to. Max knew exactly what she was referring to.

The dark-haired girl shuddered at the memory of standing in the middle of a rainfall on the rooftop of Blackwell Accedemy, trying to convince the depressed girl not to throw herself over the edge. She could well remember the anguish in Kate's eyes as she had told her in such a broken voice that ending her life was the only way to escape her bullies. How desperate Max had been to make her see that her out-of-character actions recorded on video which triggered her tormentors and depression were a result of her being drugged, meaning she was not at fault. It had taken every ounce of her care for Kate to not allow her to kill herself, truthfully assuring her that she was going to help her - because she was her friend.

The relief she had felt when the suicidal girl had stepped away from the edge, taking her hand and collapsing into her embrace had been so intense.

To see Kate here, alive and feeling better again after receiving the medical help she needed, was so wonderful for Max.

"How's that children's book you're working on coming along?" she asked.

"I should have it finished this weekend. I can't wait to put your wonderful photographs alongside my writing - which I hope will make some difference to the lives of kids going through tough times at school..."

Max's smile softened. Kate always knew how to make her feel good about her passion for photography. Knowing exactly how it felt to be bullied, she was eager just as much as her friend to use their talents to assist children going through what the two of them had.

"If anyone can say the right thing to help others out of a difficult time," she said. "It would be you..."

"Me? That would be you, Max. You were the one who managed to helped me through such a dark time when everyone else was against me. It was you who saved me from..."

Kate's voice trailed off, once again unable to say what she had almost done. She looked down at the floor, ashamed of herself.

Max put her arm around the blonde's shoulders, holding her close to her comfortingly and protectively. "I know if I had been in your situation, you would have done the same for me. You would have definitely been able to save me, Kate. You have such an enormous heart that can make anyone feel better."

Kate felt her cheeks heating up as she gazed modestly at her friend, moved by the way she had described her. "Thanks, Max... I really appreciate you saying that about me..."

"I said it about you because it's true. Just as true as our friendship."

Kate managed to smile again, her eyes shining at Max. She was so grateful to have her as her friend.

"Hey, I just remembered!" the dark-haired girl exclaimed, turning towards the small cage that sat in the room. "How's your adorable little bunny doing?"

"Oh, Alice is doing fine!" Kate smiled as she turned towards her pet who kept her company in her room. "You did a wonderful job taking care of her for me while I was staying at the hospital. I'm sure she loves her Auntie Max!"

It was Max's turn to blush as her grin softened over the way Kate had referred to her - finding she liked it very much. "And I know seeing her beloved Mommy feeling better again has made her a happy bunny!"

Kate's heart was overflowing with all the gratefulness she was feeling towards the person sat with her. It was Max who had helped her through her depression and overcome the dark episode she was going through. Her sadness was all behind her - and it was thanks to the one person who had shown her care for her well-being. She had made the blonde see that in a world where everyone seemed to be against her, there was someone who was there to help her - and was her friend.

"I'll never forget what you've done for me, Max," Kate whispered softly. "Thank you..."

Max beamed, wrapping her arms around Kate. She allowed the other girl to do the same to her as they shared a hug made from their eternal compassion and love for one another.

After embracing for well-over a minute, they pulled away at last, although their smiles towards each other never left their faces.

Picking up her cup of tea, Max held it out towards the other girl. "Here's to our friendship...which will last forever and ever..."

Beaming brightly at her savior, Kate nodded agreeably and did the same with her own cup. "To our friendship...forever and ever..."

* * *

**Well, that was the story - and I'm sorry if it was terrible. ^^; I was really eager to right this after first finishing the game and seeing what Kate went through. Sure hope to write more stories about her and Max (found their friendship very sweet) as well as the other incredible characters.**

**On a final note, I'd like to urge anyone reading this who is suffering depression and/or going through difficult times, please do seek help and tell someone what is troubling you. Your family, your friends, even professionals (there are helplines out there who will listen to everything you say and keep it all confidential). No matter what you are going through, there is always someone out there willing to listen and help you, whatever it takes. There's always a way.**

**And if you know someone who is having hard times and feeling depressed, please do reach out and talk to them. Just being there for someone who thinks no one cares or will help them can make all the difference in the world for them. You never know; you may even save their life.**

**Well, thanks for reading this. Stay well, stay safe, look after your loved ones and keep your chins up. See you soon! :)**


End file.
